Metsis
Basic Info Name: Metsis (formerly "Unit 51543-W") Age: 26 Gender: Female Height: 6'5" Weight: Heavy Occupation: Rebel (formerly soldier) Likes: Unknown Dislikes: The empire. 'Bio:' Metsis, or in her old days as "Unit 51543-W", was one of the prototype soldiers serving the empire, who ruled the world with an iron fist. These ruthless machines, made out of corpses and without free will, were to terminate all rebels who were against them. However, during one of the missions, she and her group were ambushed and taken down. Heavily damaged, Metsis retreated. For failing the mission, she was deemed as a defunct, and was sent to be destroyed. During the travel, Metsis began to experience lost memories about her past life. Then, another ambush occurred and her escorts were wiped out, but a young rebel secretly decided to take her instead. The rebel then began to teach her about how wrong and evil the empire is, and about the emotions and life and death. Then, the superior rebels found out about what the young rebel was doing; to make things even worse, they were all tracked down by the empire who sent a stronger group after the rebels. But during the attack, Metsis turned against them and helped the rebels dispatch the enemy. Now trusting her, given her the new name, and now with her knowledge about the empire, they go and work together to liberate the world from them, and find out who Metsis was in the past. 'Personality: ' She's quite cold and emotionless, and very intimidating. But ever since she rebelled, she may now try new emotions she never experienced before. When she fights, she won't hesitate on being brutal on the opponent, and she might even show no mercy on them unless its an ally. She's also very quiet, but she'll sometimes speak just because if she wants to. 'Abilities:' As a cyborg, Metsis is stronger and more faster than an average human. Her arms are capable to lift and destroy the heaviest objects, and she is able to fly with her jets, and she can also use them as weapons. Also, in her palms of her hands and eye contains lasers and can also emit electricity from the arms. 'Strength & Weaknesses:' Having experienced too much on being "upgraded", she doesn't flinch on many injuries but ones that are mortal enough. She has a heavy armor, and inside there's her core, which is, to put it simply, her heart. She only has one eye, and it'll be very troublesome if something happens to it. 'Other Info and Trivia' *Her hairstyle is made by a fellow rebel to give her "the look of a tough chick". *Her glowing marks on her stitched up human skin are the result of certain mechanical parts inserted inside her. *Having actually died and resurrected, she, technically, counts as a Frankenstein's Monster. *She comes from a non-magic world, so she lacks knowledge about magic and fantasy. *any info she has about other universes like the Phoenixverse is unknown,although it's most likely it's the same as her knowledge about magic and fantasy. *Rumored to have met Viralius Deathbird once. This is currently unconfirmed. *also Rumored to have fused with Saiiko Thunderhand once. This is also currently unconfirmed Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Anti-Heroes